What Are You Waiting For?
by xSaltWaterTaffyx
Summary: a songfic about when Kim moves away. im not gonna tell anymore or else i will spoil it! Kickin' It story! JackxKim.


**AN: Sorry about the haunted house one! i messed up majorly and i had to take it off. if you dont see one...well then thats good. im gonna make the same one but with a new title and chapters! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own kickin it :(**

Jack's POV

Kim was moving away. I can't believe she was moving back Tennessee. My heart was breaking. But the guys and I decided to throw her a party. There was dancing and music and decorations throughout the dojo. We even had a karaoke machine.

"Kim, I really wish you weren't moving." I walked over to her. She looked pretty sad, too.

"Yea, but my dad found a better job back home." She looked down and began crying a little. I pulled her into a hug and she cried a little harder. She wiped her tears and nodded to me and we all went over to a big cake we made for her.

"Make a wish, Kim" Eddie said as Kim thought for a moment and then blew out the candles. We all cheered and she smiled. We had one hour before she had to leave…and never come back.

"What did you wish for?" I asked her. She just smiled.

"You'll see." She smirked and we all ate some cake. It was pretty good. Of course we all made it so Kim loved it. Then Jerry had an idea.

"Hey Kim, why don't you sing a song?" he asked and we all agreed.

"As long as I don't have to for her" Milton said and we all laughed (A/N remember in Swords and Magic when Milton sang for Kim?).

"Okay." Kim walked up to the karaoke machine and picked out a song. "Before I sing I just want to say you guys are the best and I will never forget any of you. This song goes out to someone in this room that I will miss the most and I hope that he gets the message." And then she started singing

"Standin' here in our final hour  
>I can't believe this is the end.<br>Now I wish that I had the power  
>To start this all over again.<br>'Cause I know that I'm gonna  
>Miss you when you're gone<br>And I'd hate to leave it this way  
>So just make a move<br>You've got nothing to lose, no.

Here I am  
>Take a chance<br>What are you waiting for  
>I'm telling you<br>As a friend  
>We could be so much more<br>I never thought anyone ever could  
>Make me feel this way<br>So make my day  
>What are you waiting for?<br>What are you waiting for?

Without you it's gonna be lonely  
>So let's make the most of tonight<br>Did I ever say you were the only  
>One who could make it alright<br>Now I don't know when I'm  
>Gonna to see you again<br>Can't you take my mind off the pain  
>So just make a move<br>You've got nothing to lose, no.

Here I am  
>Take a chance<br>What are you waiting for  
>I'm telling you<br>As a friend  
>We could be so much more<br>I never thought anyone ever could  
>Make me feel this way<br>So make my day

Don't make me feel stupid  
>Don't say I was wrong<br>Building this up in my mind for so long  
>Now our times running out<br>So you've got to be strong  
>If you want to make this right<br>Break the ice  
>Don't think twice<br>Take me away  
>What are you waiting for?<p>

I never thought anyone ever could  
>Make me feel this way<br>So make my day

Here I am  
>Take a chance<br>What are you waiting for  
>I'm telling you<br>As a friend  
>We could be so much more<br>I never thought anyone ever could  
>Make me feel this way<br>So make my day  
>What are you waiting for?<br>What are you waiting for?" She finished and everyone clapped. Everyone knew who that song was towards. I got up and I pulled her into a hug and she hugged back. We pulled away and we both smiled. Then, we did what I never thought I would have the courage to do. We kissed. I felt the sparks fly between us and it felt great.

"That was my wish." She said and there was a course of 'finally' and 'took you long enough'. We both laughed and I put my arm around her. Finally, the clock stroke nine P.M., and that's when Kim had to leave. She passed out hugs and she cried a little. Then she left. We were all heartbroken. Like a piece of us was gone… forever. I ran into the locker room after she left and didn't come out for awhile. Kim was gone, and so was my heart.

Next Day

We were all in the dojo practicing for tournament against The Black Dragons dojo. If only Kim were here. Gosh I miss her so much. I felt like running back into the locker room again, but I held it in. Suddenly, I heard the door open, but I didn't look to see who it was. Then arms wrapped around my waist and everyone gasped. I turn around to see the girl of my dreams.

"KIM!" I shouted and hugging her back. Soon everyone was hugging her.

"Hi! It turns out that when I told my parents that I would miss all you guys, my dad found a better job offer right here in town! I get to stay!" she said with excitement in her voice. This caused another group hug.

**Sorry if this was rushed. i really didnt have a good story line! Please R&R!:)**


End file.
